The New Age of Xiaolin Showdown
by Kosmic
Summary: Ten years has past. The xiaolin dragons have master there elements and have became masters them selfs.Four new dragons come in being trained for the next generation.
1. The New Age

**Kosmic: **This is a new one I thought up that I have wanted to do for some time now. I hope everyone enjoys this new Xiaolin Showdown story I thought.

**Disclaimer: **Saying this once I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own the following two characters. Scuro Asesino who belongs to DeafLizgon and Jill Vavra who belongs to cartoonhottie200 and Sarah Shen is created by darkiTe-sPirit.

**The New Age**

**History**

The Xiaolin dragon's Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Clay have fought evil for ten years. They have defeated Wuya and Chase many times. They all have become masters of their elements. They have collected most of the shen gong wu out there. The time was for them to leave the temple and choose new dragons and send them to the Xiaolin temple to be trained.

Raimundo went out to search the world to find another dragon. He found a young boy at the age of 17 names Scuro Asesino who is the dragon of shadow. Scuro has long red blood ponytail hair and some dark blue eyes, a six long inch scar over his right eye and a shape of "x" scar on his left cheek. He was as same height as Raimundo and wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a symbol of white wolf and white loose-like jean. He was only quiet person and sometimes he loves to pull pranks on someone who disrespected him. Oh and also he has good manners with elders and girls.

Kimiko went out to search the world to find another dragon. She found a young boy at the age of 19 named Xin Drake that wants to go by the name Silver for some reason. Xin is the dragon of the nova. Xin has light brown hair that is short and is combed down in a twirl that covers his right eye and has a light green hazel eye color. He wears a jean blue jacket, a dark green forested shirt that says silver across it, and a blues jean pants that has a silver chain come off the side a little. Has a carefree life that can be very protective of certain things?

Omi went out to search the world to find another dragon. He found a young girl at the age of 16 named Sarah Shen the dragon of light. Her hair is down to her chest and a light brown in color but faded at the top. Her eyes are hazel-green. She wears a light-blue T-shirt that reads 'me always remember a face . . . but in your case, I'll make an exception.' And blue capris. She's somewhat cynical, and has a tendency to be sarcastic when confused or angry. But she can also be fun, when she's in a good mood. She never reacts to the same situation twice. Because she never knew her family, she doesn't react well with other family situations. In addition, she lacks social skills, but is never short on street smarts.

Clay went out to search the world to find another dragon. He found a young girl at the age of 17 named Jill Vavra the dragon of hope. She was exceedingly slender and had long chestnut brown hair that hung at her shoulders. Her eyes were ice blue rimmed with a royal blue streak. Wears a white T shirt with the hello kitty face on it and blue jeans.

**The New Age**

**Xin Pov**

I came to this temple that Kimiko told me and took me to. It looks nice and big. I saw two girls and a guy. He saw three other older guys that look like masters like Kimiko. I walked over to them and looked them over.

"Hi there." I said to them as they all looked at me.

"Hi I am Jill nice to meet you." One of the girls said to me.

"Hi I am Scuro. Who are you?" The guy said to me as the other girl just looked at me.

"I am Silver let me guess you. Guys are also xiaolin dragons right?" I asked them as they nodded yes.

"I am the Xiaolin dragon of hope." Jill said to me with a happy face.

"Then it looks like I am the opposite of you. I am the Xiaolin dragon of shadow." Scuro said to both me and Jill.

"I am the Xiaolin dragon of nova." I said then looked at the girl not speaking.

"Is something wrong? It looks like you don't want to talk." I said to the girl who is being quiet.

"Sorry hi I am Sarah and I am the Xiaolin dragon of light. Sorry I just don't like socializing much." She said as she just looked at me.

I talked to them for a bit then just walked off and explored the place. I looked up in the sky to see it was a clear day. It was great to be away from my family. I kept walking until I heard Kimiko talking. I took a peek and heard she talking to one of the other masters.

**Kimiko Pov**

"Rai it is going, to be hard being. You know being Xiaolin Master and being in love with you." I told Rai whom I loved.

"I know Kim we have been hiding our love from everyone. How are we going to hide it from the new dragons is my question?" He said to me.

**Xin Pov**

Why do people like that do things like that? I walked off thinking about the other students. Ok Sarah and Jill are cute. That Scuro guy looks a bit strange. Come on what guy would have a ponytail hair cut. The red blood hair is very cool. I wonder how he got that scare on his face though. I take it he likes wolves by that picture of a wolf on his shirt.

Sarah she is cute in away. I bet over time she will start talking a lot more. At first I did not want to say a thing. I believe she is a mood swinger for what her shirt said. She has nice hair and nice type of eye color. I could fall for a girl like that.

Jill she is also cute in a way. She is different in away. The hello kitty thing is off to me. She has nice hair and very nice eye color. I could fall for her too.

I went to the courtyard where everyone is and lined up as all the masters looked at me. We were all supposed to be here five minutes ago but I did not care much. They now looked at all of us as the short bald one started to talk to us.

"I am master Omi. I know this maybe out of the ordinary but all of you are special in your own way. This is Master Clay, master Raimundo, and master Kimiko. Sense we are the masters all of you will listen and as you are told. We will train you all separately and together." Omi said to me and the others.

The masters walked off as I signed. The only thing I can think up was just weird. Then it something came to mind.

"Mistress Kimiko where do we sleep?" I shouted as she turns around and pointed to some doors.

I picked up my stuff and entered one. It was the average room. There was a bed fit for one person, a small desk and a cabinet, and there was a closet. It looked a bit nice but needs to be arranged for me.

I put up a poster of with a silver line around it that has a picture of a dragon tied up in chains over the desk. I hanged up most of my cloths in the closet. I put my set of silver daggers and swords near my bed and on the desk. He finds a mirror in his closet. It was a full size mirror and he attaches it on the door. He takes some books out and puts them on the desk.

"There is only one last thing to do." He says and puts up a cd music player up with his techno and trance music set next to it.

"I am now all done." He says then walks out of his room to see it was starting to get dark. He walks around and finds Jill alone sitting down in what it looking like a kitchen.

"Hi Jill what is on your mind?" I asked her as she looked at me and smiles.

"Master Clay looks very handsome." Jill said to me as I just blinked.

"I think he is a bit old for you. I am not and free for the taking." I said to Jill as she laughed.

"Nice joke Silver and I know he is older he still handsome." Jill said to me making me look hurt.

"I was not joking." He said looking sad as Jill looks at him.

"Sorry Silver if I hurt your feelings but we did just met today." She said to me as I agreed and got up to walk around a bit.

I found Sarah talking to Scuro. I just looked at them for a moment and walked up to them. I walked past Omi who just stared at me funny.

"Hay Sarah and Scuro what's up?" I asked them as they looked at me.

"Nothing much Silver we are just talking." Sarah said and smiled a bit.

"The sky is what's up. We are just talking is all? What is up with you?" Scuro asked me as I blinked once.

"I just want to get to know you guys a bit. We are all from some other place on this planet." They both nodded and agreed.

We talked for about an hour and walked off to the dinner hall where we saw food. I ate like I usually do. I stared at everyone. Scuro was eating to his best behavior. Sarah was eating decently. Jill was eating and looking at Master Clay.

Ok what does Master Clay have that I don't? I mean I am handsome right. I felt embarrassed a little fighting over a girl I just met but I want love.

**Raimundo Pov**

I looked at everyone eating and saw Jill look at Clay. It is just funny to see her look at Clay that way. I then saw Xin looking at Jill. I know what he is feeling. I feel in love with Kim when I first came here. I never had the guts to tell her. Xin is in the same boat and I can feel it. Omi got up to do another speech.

"Young ones I need tell you everything you need to know. All of you will be awakening at six in the morning for breakfast then you will be training." He said as I sign and stood up.

"Omi do you mind if I take from here." I asked him as he sat down looking angrily me I am taking the spot light from him.

"Basically you will be taught how to fight. We do not care if you already can because you will learn how our way. Ok I am the dragon of the wind and I choose to train Scuro." I said as Clay got up.

"I am the dragon of the earth and I wish to train Jill tomorrow." He said and sat down as Kim gets up.

"I am the dragon of fire and I would like to train Xin." She said as she sat down as Xin shouted something.

"Call me Silver, and I do not want to be called Xin. I wish to be called Silver people." Xin shouted as I just shook my head. Omi got up and looked around.

"I guess then I will train Sarah. I am the most skilled one and I am the dragon of water." Omi said then sat down.

**End**

**Kosmic: **Ok I hope you all like this. This is a work hard story so please do not complain. For cartoonhottie200, dArkliTe-sPirit, and DeafLizgon we need to get in a chat room or something before I continue to make sure I run these characters correctly. R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. TrainingWuEnemies

**Kosmic: **Sorry I have not updated this story it is just really hard for me to do it alone. I still need to get in a chat room or something with cartoonhottie200, dArkliTe-sPirit, and DeafLizgon. Well here goes nothing.

**Training/Wu/Enemies**

**Xin Pov**

Gets a rude awakening from Omi. I am all wet and see an orb in Omi's hand.

"Why did you wake me and why am I wet?" I asked because I need some more sleep. Omi looked at me and shook his head.

"I woke you because you should have woken up thirteen minutes ago. The reason you are wet is so you can be awoken. Now come get some breakfast." He said to me as I just got up and put my robes on. Unlike the others he wears a silver chain necklace over his robes.

Walks to the kitchen seeing everyone already up and awake. He gets some eggs and eats them then looks around. Sarah is eating some hot oatmeal, Jill is eating some cereal, Scuro is eating some eggs with bacon, and the masters are eating eggs.

He eats then walks off to a tree and leans on it. He closes his eyes remembering his child hood then opens them really quick.

"It is the same thing boring like at home. The only difference is there is two hot girls and a talking gecko. Of course these people are not like my best friend." He says and hears the masters call out to everyone. I ran up to Mistress Kimiko so we can start training.

"Ok Xin…" She said as I growled at her.

"Sorry Silver lets just get started on your element ok." She said to me as I nodded and begin to listen to her.

"First off concentrate on your element. Imagine your element of nova the energy from our sun." Kim told me as I did as I was told. I felt a strange energy come from me. I felt great strong energy that came out in a blaze.

"Good job Silver nicely done. Now use your element. Call your element out in the air to use it." She said to me.

"Nova!" My body glowed as I shot powerful nova shots in the air. "Solar Jet Nova!" I shouted as I jetted forward crashing a dummy and destroying it.

"Cool!" I never knew I could do that it was great. I jumped up in the air happily. I never felt this way for a long time.

**Jill Pov**

After breakfast I ran off to my room to write in my journal. I heard my master call for me so I ran out to see my handsome master Clay.

"Are you ready to train Jill?" He asked me as I nodded happily. I was happy to be trained by Clay.

"Yes I am ready master Clay." I told him in a happy ton.

"Relax then and let your energy flow through you. Look deep inside you and bring out the light you see." He said as I listened and did as told. I felt like I could do anything if I had faith in me.

"Your element is different from the others. Your element is hope. If you lose your own hope, it won't work. You must never lose hope. Call out your element to relies how strong you are." Clay told me as I gathered my hope together.

"Hope!" I shouted as my body glowed with great white light. I felt like I could heal wounds and I felt stronger. "Eternities Hope!" I shouted as great light appeared in my hand that I could control. I made a big shield, sword, and staff. I was amazed at what I could do.

I jumped for joy and hugged Clay. He hugged me back and I blushed a bit. I warm in his arms and happy.

**Scuro Pov**

Once breakfast was over, I walked off as I heard master Rai call for me. I ran to him as he just stood there. He motioned me to keep walking to him so I did as I tripped in some oil.

_Oil! _I thought as I understood now. Master Rai was smirking. He pulled an old prank on me. I am so going to get him back for that later after training.

"Ok fun and games are over now for some training. You are going to learn how to use your element properly." He said to me as I just stand there looking at him.

"Ok calm your mind and your body then feel the energy that comes within you. This energy is from your spirit bring it out." He said to me as I did as I was told. My body glowed dark.

"Very good Scuro. Now use your element shadow." He said as I shouted "Shadow!" I glowed like as I took a form of a shadow. I hid in the shadows near by. I am can, do something no one else could.

"Void Shadow!" I shouted out loud and combined the shadows near into some shadow like blast. I smiled at what I could do.

"Well-done Scuro. Use your element wisely and when I say wisely I mean have fun." Master Raimundo said to me as I bowed to him.

**Sarah Pov**

Once breakfast was over, I ran to master Omi who was waiting for me. He looked at me proudly.

"Sarah are you ready for your training? I chose you because I know you will be the most skilled dragon like my self." He said to me as I nodded I was ready.

"I see you are ready to be one of the most skilled dragons ever. All-right Sarah I want you to breathe in the air and breath out the old. I want you to concentrate on your feelings. This is where your element lyes." He told me as I did as he asked me to. I breathed in the fresh air and felt my emotions. I started to glow white.

"Very well done Sarah now call out your element. Release your power of light." He said to me as I looked at him.

"Light!" I shouted as I light flashed everywhere blinding master Omi.

"I can't see my eyes. I have gone blind. Wait I can see again. Very well done Sarah. The stronger you feel your emotions the stronger your element will be." He said as I smiled at him.

"Heavens Light!" I shouted as I gathered up light and blasted my master.

"Sorry I am so sorry master Omi." I said to him as I ran up to him. He got up looking like it did not affect him what so ever.

"You are very strong with your element indeed." He said as he starts walking off.

**Xin Pov**

I gathered up with the others as Dojo slithered out fast. "Shen Gong Wu Alert!" We all started at him.

I saw the master look at each other and nod. They looked at us.

"It is time for you young ones to go after the shen gong wu. Please select the wu you wish to use." Master Omi told us as we did.

I picked up the shen gong wu dragon staff. The longer you hold this wu the more you look like a dragon.

I saw Sarah pick up the wu platinum dragon claws. The platinum dragon claws allow the user to throw power energy blast out.

I saw Jill pick up the wu eye of the wolf. The eye of the wolf allows the user to gain all wolf senses.

Lastly Scuro picked up the wu forge sword. Forge sword can cut apart any metal.

We all jump on Dojo who was now large. He started flying as I started to get ill. I felt like throwing up because how wobbly Dojo is when he flies.

"So Dojo what shen gong wu are we after?" Scuro asked him as Sarah took at the scroll of wu.

"The age rod is what we are after." Dojo said as Sarah opened the scroll.

"It lets you change the age of a person. The effect last for a week unless you use it to change the person back." Sarah said as I lend to the side to throw up.

"Silver are you okay?" Jill asked me once I was done.

"I am okay it's the wobbly Dojo that's making me ill. Dojo could you please not wobble?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"Sorry this is how I fly you got to get use to it kid." He said as I throw up to the side again.

"Hay Dojo once the age rod is used and you get changed back do you remember what happened in your other age?" Scuro asked as Dojo was about to land.

"Nope and everybody off it's near." He said as we all jump off. I ran off to throw up somewhere else as I tripped over something.

"Silver you found it good job." Jill said picking the ageing rod up as I threw up again.

"Not so fast there!" A girl yelled out at us. I got up and turned and saw her.

She had black hair and looks Goth. with all the black and red clothing she is wearing. She also has real cat ears that are black, cat claws, cat fangs, and silver cat eyes.

"I am not letting you take that wu. I am Kat Spicer evil girl cat. Cat bots attack!" She said as we battled off her bots. She was close to the shen gong wu when a boy got in her way.

He has dark purple hair, purplish hazel eyes, a bit buff, and looks like a complete fighter. He picks up the wu and just looks at it then at us.

"It is nice to meet the new xiaolin dragons. My mother Wuya and my father Chase told me all about you. Shen gong wu could help us in word conquest so I will take this. By the way the name is Ki Young." He told us as we ran at him.

**End**

**Kosmic: **My mind it hurts so much. This story is a pain sense I have so much other thing I have to do. Like my other stories. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	3. Fight for the Truth

**Kosmic: **Sorry I have not been updating. Work, rping with a certain somebody, and I have been not really wanted to update for some reason.

**Evila:** You just need some time off for a month. You are doing so much and everything is not in order. Do some chapters and inform people you need a month off? If anyone disagrees, I will hunt them down.

**Kosmic: **You might be right I need to put everything in order. Okay I do not own XS and never will.

**Fight for the Truth**

**Xin Pov**

_Great two strange people go after the wu. Now what is going to happen? _I thought as I saw a man and a woman appear out of thin air. _What the?_

"Ki what are you doing here?" The man said looking at Ki. "I am after the age rod so we can take over the world father!" Ki shouted as his father just glared at him.

"Shen Gong Wu are useless, but we should learn more of these new dragons." The man said. Ki drops the Wu and began to fight us. I saw Kat grab the wu and run off.

I was the first to get hit by Ki. I had no chance to dodge or block. He is fast real fast. Sarah was kicked back and hit the ground. Scuro dodges his attack but then got hit hard into the ground. Jill was standing there in a bit of shock

"This is too easy." Ki said to make me angry, I am not sure about the others though. I got up and shouted "Nova!" I glowed like the sun and attacked Ki. He dodges and hit me again. I went flying but I saw him holding his hand. "You burnt my hand, you little…"

"Light!" Sarah shouted interrupting Ki as he got blind in light. "Shadow!" Scuro shouted hiding us in a huge shadow. "Hope!" Jill shouted as I started to feel like I was feeling better after those two attacks.

"Where are you dragons?" Ki shouted sense he could not see us. After a moment the shadows went away and we were ready for Ki.

We went to fight him once again. I punched him as he blocked, Jill sweep kick but Ki jumps over it, Scuro when to hit Ki's face but it was blocked, Sarah tried to kick Ki where it hurts the must and it connected.

Ki screamed in pain as we took a couple steps back. Ki's eyes showed pain yet anger. "Chaos Explosion!" An explosion hit all of us. I hit some rocks, Sarah slid on the ground, Scuro went flying, and Jill also hit some rocks.

"Solar Jet Nova!" I shouted and ran forward to attack Ki. He blocked all my attacks but he was hurt by the heat in all my attacks. Ki grabbed me and threw me into the rocks and was about to punch my face in.

"Eternities Hope!" I heard as some shield got between my face and Ki's fist. Ki hit the shield and has let go of me.

"Void Shadow!" I heard and saw all the shadows in the surrounding area went to Scuro's hand. Scuro throws a dark ball hit Ki and he went flying.

"Heavens Light!" Sarah shouted and sent a light beam at Ki. Ki blocked it but looked a bit damaged.

"If this is all you got then I should kill all of you now!" Ki shouted and attacked Jill hard. I had to do something. This means I have to fight with my true power.

I grabbed my Silver Chain and channeled some energy making my chain gets bigger. I wiped Ki.

"Where did you get that seven-foot Chain!" Ki shouted at me. The others looked a bit confused and I believe they also wanted to know.

I smiled and changed the silver chain into a sword. "Remember this Ki my name is Silver and I have power over silver!" I shouted and ran forward at him slashing at him. He kept dodging and did not try to attack me.

I changed the silver sword to staff that I am better at using and hit Ki hard in the side. Ki looked angry at me attacked me hard. He punched me in the stomach, upper cutting me in the face, and finally threw me in the rocks.

**Jill Pov**

It was amazing to learn what Silver could do. It scarred me once Silver passed out after being thrown at the rocks. The next thing I knew Ki was right in front me. He was smiling at me. _Why?_

He grabbed me in the collar of my shirt. I heard the others running to me. The neck thing I knew was Ki's lips were on mine. I just fainted and passed out by this.

**Sarah Pov**

I was in shock when I saw Ki kiss Jill then he dropped her. _Who the hell does he think, he is? Doing that to Jill how dare you? _I thought and ran and kicked him in the nuts hard.

Ki Yelled in pain as Scuro came up and hit him on the back. We started to beat up on him. I kicked him in the stomach as Scuro was just hit him. "Chaotic Wave!" Ki shouted sending out a purplish wave hitting both me and Scuro away.

"Enough playing around! Time to end this! Chaotic Chaos!" Ki shouted as he glowed dark purple. He looked at me in a blink he was at my face. _Help me god please. _I thought as he punched me in the stomach. I stared to glow light purple and I felt my life energy fade away.

**Scuro Pov**

_I cannot believe this we are losing. _I thought as I got to me feet. I saw Ki walking to me and Sarah passed out. I began to see something glowing near Sarah. A strange creature appeared out of no where and attacked Ki.

"What in good gods' name is that?" I asked out loud looking in fear as both Ki and the creature fought one another. The creature disappeared after awhile.

Ki was all beat up but still standing. He has a scratched up chest, face and legs. He looked at me and ran up to me. I blocked his first attack but he kept on attacking me. I passed out after awhile.

**Ki's Pov**

I looked up at my father. He looked pleased that I beat them. "My son come leave these dragons to there defeat. Come lets return home." My father said as I did as I was told.

**Dojo Pov**

I got big and put the young defeated dragons on me and flew to the temple. I returned and told the others what happened. Clay and Omi took the young ones to the medical room. I followed because I was also worried.

**Raimundo Pov**

"This is not good." I told Kimiko as she looked at me.

"I know it's not good. So Chase and Wuya have a kid and it looks like Jack also has a kid. Yet we don't have a kid." Kim said and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Kim I know we are to be married so if you want to, lets tell the others and get it over with. I want to see you happy." I said to Kim as she smiled and kissed my lips.

**Omi Pov**

I am bandaging the young ones with Clays help. "How could someone be strong enough to beat them?" I said hoping Clay would answer.

"Remember partner we were like this too when we were there level. That cannot just be as good as us in one day." Clay said to me as I nodded. Clay was right I just forgot about all of it.

**Xin Pov**

I woke up and I was in my room. I rubbed the back of my head wondering what happened. I got up and got dress up and walked out to see everyone starring at me.

"Am I late or something?" I asked as Kimiko walked up to me. "Tell us about this power you have over silver." She said as I looked away from all of them.

"I do not want to talk about it okay. It is something I wish not to talk about." I said then whispered "It's something I am never to speak of."

"Why?" Master Omi said to me as I just walked off ignoring him. I found a nice quiet place outside the temple where there was a waterfall.

"That girl, Kat she is some what like me. I saw it all. Cat eyes and tail. She and I are the same." I started to cry quietly. "I am not alone anymore."

I felt the breeze of the wind and for a moment I thought I heard a melody.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I know you all want to know what Xin is talking about.

**Xin: **(Attacks Kosmic) it is Silver got it.

**Kosmic: **(I pain) Sorry please everyone R&R.


	4. Xin’s Past

**Kosmic: **Look what I am updating. I must say I am so in the mood to type a lot. Well we all know we don't own Xiaolin Showdown so lets skip that.

**Evila: **Okay sense cartoonhottie200 wont be talking to Kosmic he basically has control over Jill now. Please people don't ask why. Any way I should shut up and let you people read the story now. Please enjoy and flam all you want, because we don't care and we like laughing at the flamers.

**Xin's Past**

**Xin Pov**

My past is my memory. A memory that I don't want to remember but it is scarred into me.

**Flash Back**

I am five years old with no parents as some people in strange white clothing picks me, up and take me into a van. I screamed and tried to get away once I saw all these machines and medical supplies there. "I want out leave me alone!" I screamed as they held me back.

They strapped me to the table and put me asleep. Once I woke up, I was no longer in the van. I was in some type of large tub. I looked at everyone around me. Some people were on computers some walking around. I realized I was naked and tubs were connected to me.

I started to pull them off as some gas gilled the tub I was in. I was feeling tired. I kept pulling them out until I passed out to sleep. Before I passed out completely, I saw two words on a table. The words were Project Silver.

Later once I woke up, I saw men. Buffed up men who were holding me. They put me on some type of exercising machine. The type you run on. I didn't do anything until I got shock. I started to run on it. I saw a glass window in front of me. There were the people in white cloths on computer watching me.

_What is going on? Why are they doing this to me? Why am I here? Just why? _I thought as I ran on the machine as the put things on me. After awhile they took me to a lunch room and fed me food. Next they took me to some sort of lab. They injected me with some stuff and shocked me a couple times.

Later they took me to some sort of room. There was a small bed at the corner and a light coming from over head. I also saw a camera watching me. I walked around trying to think what is going on.

After it seemed to be like hours the door slid open. A buff man grabbed me and sat me down on a chair. I was strapped to the chair as the men in white came up to me and did these strange things to me. I heard one of them talking. "Project Silver is going well with this one." One of them said. "Yea I know unlike the others who died during this stage." Another said smiling.

I was once again taken and fed. _Project Silver? Others died? Am I going to die? _I thought as they fed me. Again I was moved to a room. I was in a room where objects were all silver. "You have the power over anything that is silver. Use this power and change the silver in this room" I heard over an intercom. I tried using this power they told me of and nothing works.

I started to hear people talking. "Project Silver is a dud. We might as well get rid of this kid." I heard and screamed loudly. I know they are talking about killing me. _I don't want to die. _I repeatedly thought over and over again. I felt strange as I tightened my fist. I closed my eyes then opened them quickly to see all the silver in the room turned to small balls and cycled around me.

I heard cheering over the intercom. I was now calming down and all the silver balls dropped to the ground. _Okay so if I keep this up, they will keep me alive. But how did I do that? _I thought to me self as to buff men came up to me and took me to that one small room again.

I sat on the bed to think. A lot was on my mind. Why am I here? Who are these people? What do they want with me? What is this Project Silver? Why is all of this on my mind? I even wondered how I did that with all of that silver. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep. The next day was the same thing. Once I was put into the room with all of the silver I got comfortable.

"Do what you did yesterday kid." I heard over the intercom. "First off stop calling me kid! I have a name you know. Call me Xin got that!" I shouted sense I am tired of being called kid. "You're finally showing some backbone. Okay we wont call you kid. Sense this is our project we name you. For now on your Silver got it." I heard over the intercom. _I like the sound of that. I like that name. I am now Silver. _I thought as I looked around.

I put my hand in front of me and concentrated. _Come on Silver you can do this. You did this before so do it again. _I thought as nothing happened. _Come on I can do this. Change you stupid silver. CHANGE! _I thought as the silver started to bend. I now know understand how to do it. I had to focus my emotions to do this.

I moved the silver to me. I went around my hand. I made the silver around my hand turn liquid. The silver then went into the air and I expanded it to form a statue of me. I heard over the intercom people cheering. I kept it up for like an hour until they told me to stop. "Silver you have done very well over the last two days. You are moving you up to a bigger room." I heard and smiled. _I might actually like it here._

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. They like how I progressed and not let me move around freely. I got to know people's names too. Two of the big buff man bob and Josh were nice to me. They treated me like one of them sense I beat them in arm wrestling. They said I cheated because I used my powers over silver to help me. The main person who has control over Project Silver is Jessie. She like me because I was the first person who passed all the tests and lived through the project.

Two people Amy and Paul who are married to each other treated me like a son. I grew to think of them as my parents. I am now ten years old. Of course I had my fun pulling pranks. I pulled pranks who messed with the people who like me. The only thing is I feel lonely. I am the only child here.

I walked up to Jessie because she summoned me. "Jessie you wanted to see me?" I asked as she looked at me. " I have some bad news for you Silver. Our higher ups want you. Their plans are to use your abilities in war. We followed orders to make someone to have powers like yours. We do not want them to take you. They will be here later today. I am sending you with Amy and Paul away. Be safe and run from these people." She told me as I listened to her.

I understand everything for my age. I act a bit more grown up then, any kid my age. I found Amy and Paul in there room. They were packing up. It looks like they already know. "Xi… Silver lets go follow us!" Amy said and I followed.

I found myself in an area I was never suppose to be. There were cars of all types here. I jumped in the one they got in. Paul started up the car and we left. Paul drove to an airport and we took a flight somewhere.

I was not sure where we are going. Where are we going to be hiding? "Silver we are going to have to live a new life. What I am saying is we are going to have to have different lives. I am sorry but you will have to change your name." Amy said to me as I looked down. "Call me Xin then. I will have Silver as a nickname though." I said to Amy as she nodded.

"Xin we are now going to be a family. Our last names are going to be Amato. We moving to Florida understand." I looked at Paul and smiled. _I can now call these to mom and dad. I finally have a mother and father. _I thought as I yawned and laid my head on my new mom.

Later when the plane landed and we got off my dad got a nice van. In this van there was a tv in the back so I could watch tv. There was a small surround sound in the van as well. The radio/cd player was in the front and back. The back seats can be folded back into somewhat a bed or extra storage.

Later we parked at a two-floored house. "Home sweet home." My mom said as I walked out and looked around and saw some people outside. Some were playing a ball game with a hoop. Some were fixing the front yard. It was nice here. It was where I was going to live.

**End Flash Back**

I was still out side of the temple thinking about my flash back. That was basically my life. I bet that one girl Kat Spicer almost has the same life. Maybe different in some ways but she was altered like me a little.

I got up and started to walk back to the temple not know someone was watching me. I did sense that some was wrong. You could also say I am running from my past. An army was planning to use me. They must be still looking.

I got back to the temple and it was almost dark out. It was time to eat dinner so I walked to the kitchen where I saw only the masters. I quickly stopped and went to the side to listen into what they are saying.

"Okay. These new dragons must all have hidden extra powers." Master Raimundo said to the others. "I agree with you. Xin has power over silver and Sarah has some hidden pet." Master Clay said as I saw them all nod. I did get a bit angry because I want to be called Silver. I was not going to break my cover though.

"Well we should call the young ones to dinner." Master Omi said as I silently ran off. Once Master Omi called us for dinner I sat down and just ate quietly. Everyone was watching me because of these powers I have.

Once we all got done eating we all took our showers and hit the hay. I laid down but did not go to sleep. _My past was it good or bad? I may have these powers, but does it really make me? Whatever happened to my real parents? Why do I exist? Why are all these questions coming to me? _I thought as I finally fell to sleep.

**Dream**

Some woman is carrying me. She was running from something or someone. "Xin stay here my little one." She said to me putting me in an ally way. She ran off leaving me behind. I saw a quick blur of some lizard type guy go by. I then heard the woman scream in pain.

I run out where she put me and saw the lizard type guy holding the woman. "Where is the child?" He yelled at her. "You will never get my child!" She yelled back at him. "I do not know how you freed yourself, but your returning with me!" The lizard guy shouted and turned the woman into a giant cat.

They both vanished in an instant. I had no control over me as I Yelled "Mom!"

**End Dream**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around as I panted in quick breaths. "It was only a dream. Was that my real mom? If she is then who was that lizard guy?" I said and laid back down.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **My hands are hurting a lot. Well, please R&R and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.


	5. Life as Sarah

**Kosmic: **It is getting harder to update all my stories. The other hard thing is I have so many ideas for stories to share. Okay it is stopping here. For people who read my stories choose four of them and I will work on those for a month then go to the others on another month. I am so glade that everyone enjoys this story.

**Life as Sarah**

**Sarah Pov**

I was awoken by the monks hitting giant bells. "Why won't you let us wake up on our own?" I shouted and moaned a bit. I looked at my clock it showed five in the morning. "Why so early?' I moaned and got out of bed feeling groggy. I got into my normal average cloths I wear every day and walked out seeing Scuro and Jill up but not Xin.

"I swear Xin sleeps too much." I said as Scuro and Jill look at me. "Don't you mean Silver?" I shook my head no. "Don't go along with it. Just call him Xin." I said as master Omi walks up.

"Where is Silver?" He asked as I moaned a bit. "He is in bed asleep I believe." I said as master Omi looks at me. "Sarah will you please get him." He asked as I shrugged and went to his room.

Once in his room and I looked around and saw that he is asleep. He was holding some type white blanket in his hands. I giggled a bit and walked up to him. "Xin wake up you pin head." I said as his eyes shot open. "It is Silver, you dork." He said as I punch his arm hard. "I am getting up already." He said kicking the covers off. My eyes snapped opened, I turned around and blushed. _Oh god! He only sleeps in his boxers! I saw his body! _I thought and ran out.

I made my way to the others still somewhat in shook seeing Xin only in boxers. "Is something wrong Sarah, and is Silver coming?" Jill said as I nodded to her. "He is coming and I am fine." I said lying about nothing is wrong. After a while as the other two talked a bit Xin came out. "So what did I miss?" He asked as master Omi walks up.

"Now that all of you are up, I want all of you to meet someone. Follow me this way." He said as we did as he asked. After awhile, we all saw some big buff guy. "This is grand master Quan. He has taught me and the others to fight. Today he will train all of you at his temple." Master Omi said as I yawned. _Still, too early, must go back to sleep. _

"Hello, young dragons in training. Come on we will run to my temple." We all moaned as I also heard Xin yawn loudly. We began running behind Quan through a forest. Sense I am still sleepy I almost fell but Scuro caught me. "Let me help you out Sarah." He said as I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Scuro." I said as he helped me run.

After awhile, master monk Quan stopped. "We will take a break here." He said and turned around toward us. "Where did Xin the Xiaolin dragon of nova?" He asked as we turned around and not seeing him. "He must have fallen asleep and fell sir." Jill said as he nodded. "All of you stay here, and I will get him." Quan said and he ran off.

Scuro helped me to a tree. I leaned against the tree. "Thanks again Scuro." I said as he smiles at me. "No problem, I just wish we didn't have to run so early. Once we get back to our temple, I am pranking Master Omi." He said as I giggled a bit. Jill leaned against another tree and went to sleep.

Five minutes pass and master monk Quan has not yet returned with Xin. "What is taking so long?" I asked yawning as Scuro looks at me. "I don't know, I wish I did know." He said as I looked around. "What do you think about Xin Scuro?" I asked as he looks down at the ground. "I can't really say. We all knew each other for less a week now." He said as I nodded a bit.

A couple more minutes pass and still neither Xin nor master monk Quan has returned. I started to worry a little. "I hope they're okay." I said and looked at Scuro who is now asleep. Just then Xin walked up looking beat up. "XIN!" I yelled waking Scuro and Jill. Xin collapses to the ground. Scuro ran up to him and checked his pulse. "He is still alive, but I don't long for how long." He said then putting Xin over his shoulder. "Scuro what are you doing?" I said as I started to get up. "We have to take him back to the temple. Come on let get back fast." He said as Jill and I nodded.

We started running back fast. I am hearing four people running. _Wait. There are I, Scuro, and Jill. Someone is following us. _I thought and looked back and saw Ki Young with an evil smile. "Ki…" I said and tripped as the other kept running. I turned around and saw Ki looking down at me with his evil smile. "HELP!"

A creature appears with a horse like head, covered in short gold fur, and with yellow-green eyes. Two antennas like things in front of its eyes that are yellow-green, and rounded ears with its inner ear is yellow-green. It also has two long curved horns of the same shade on his ears, on his neck are two useless wings, and also on his neck there are green leaf-like things that cover it with smooth out the transition from fur to golden scales. Its stomach is covered in plates of yellow-green. His arms are long, with three yellow-green feathers on each elbow, and it has three fingers ending in claws. He has a pair of stretched dragonish wings, with yellow-green webbing and three clawed fingers on the end. Around its waist are the green 'leaves' again, smoothing the transition from scales to spirit matter that is gold, resembling a large python's lower half.

"Lumiere!" I shouted in happiness. "You again, this will be easy." Ki said as he fought with Lumiere. After five minutes Ki ran off. Lumiere saved me and disappeared. I got up and looked around. I was lost not surely where the others went. "I'm lost." I said still looking around.

I began walking causally in the direction I think the others went. After awhile walking I stopped. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. I started to cry a little. I am scared of being alone out here by myself. I sat down by a tree and I pulled up my legs then hugged them.

After it seemed to be an hour, my eye lids stated getting heavy. _Do not go asleep you idiot! _I thought trying to keep myself awake. Ki could still be out there just wait and might be watching me. I hugged my legs even tight because of that thought.

"You are all alone with no one around to help." A strange voice said that sounded like it came from every direction. _Lumiere, I know you're here so please protect me. _I thought knowing he is all ways with me. "It is all right, and I am not here to hurt you." The voice said as I was not certain. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked as I heard a small laugh.

"I am a friend, and I am here to answer your call for help." The voice said as I start to get a bit creep out. "Why didn't you come earlier then?" I said as some tears escape my eyes. "I was too far away to get here on time, but your safe now. It looks like you need more help though." The voice said as I got a bit happy. "Show your self please." I asked as a girl walked out from some trees. "Sorry it is an old habit of mine to stay hidden." She said as I started to get up.

"My name is Sarah nice to meet you." I said as she smiled at me. "My name is Six and it's my pleasure." Six said and bowed to me. "Please don't do that again. I don't like it when people bow to others." I said and she nodded. "Okay sorry it is my way of greeting people. So do you still need any help?" She asked me as I nodded a little. "Yea I am lost. I can't find my way back to the temple." I said as she looked at me. "Let us sit down and I will tell you the brief story at what happened." I said as her eyes widen and she sat down. "I like stories!" She yelled and I looked around hoping no certain person showed up.

"Okay here it goes. I live in a temple now, where I train with others to become Xiaolin dragons. I am the Xiaolin dragon of light. Three others are there with me being trained. This morning some guy named master monk Quan came to train us at his temple. We were to run to his temple. We stopped for air and Xin the Xiaolin dragon of nova was not with us. Master monk Quan went back to get him. After a while neither of them, came back. Xin came back before master monk Quan could and he was all beat up. Scuro the Xiaolin dragon of shadow took action. He decided to take Xin back to the temple. Master monk Quan told us to stay but we all decided to go. We started to run back to the temple. This guy named Ki was following us. Ki is evil and is after us. Well I tripped as the others continue to run back to the temple. That is when I called out for help. A friend of mine Lumiere showed up and saved me. I got up once Lumiere vanishes like spirits do. Then basically you showed up." I said as I started to get tired after speaking so much.

"Wow! So you're lost and you have a spirit guardian sort to say. I do not know where this temple is but I am willing to help." Six said as she smiled. "Thanks." I said smiling back. Six gets up and looks around. "So witch way should we look? Wait I will climb up one of these trees. There I can see more and get you back." Six said as I smiled and nodded.

Six climbed up a tree and once she got to the top she looked around. "Do you see anything Six!" I yelled up to her. "Yea! I think I see your temple!" Six said and jumped down and landed on her feet. "Come on it this way." Six said as I nodded and followed her.

"If I may ask you why are you out here all alone Six?" I asked as she stopped walking. "I ran away from home. My parents are mean to me so I ran away. Lets drop this subject, and keep moving okay." Six said and kept on walking. I started walking and did not talk any more about it.

After about twenty minutes we came to the temple. Master Raimundo saw me first. "Sarah!" He yelled as the others looked at me. Master Raimundo, master Kimiko, Jill, and Scuro ran up to me. "What happened to Sarah?" Scuro asked as I looked at him.

"I tripped because I say Ki Young following us. I was saved by Lumiere and this girl here named Six helped. She got me back here. Sorry if I worried all of you." I said as the all seemed to be relieved. "How is Xin doing and has master monk Quan shown up yet?" I asked as they looked to a building. "Silver will be fine for now. No, master monk Quan has not appeared yet" Jill said as I nodded understanding the situation.

I went to check out Xin to see how he was recovering. I got to the medical room and saw he is resting in a bed. _Whom did this to him?_ I thought to my self. Sure Xin is strange in his little way. He is defiantly different from everyone else. Come on you don't come across someone who controls silver. _Why in gods' name would anyone want to call themselves silver? _I thought and walked back to the others.

"How is your friend doing Sarah?" Six asked me as I looked at the ground. "I am not sure. I hope he recovers soon, that way we know what happened." I said as everyone nodded in agreeing with me. "Well I better be getting out of here." Six said and ran off before anyone could say or do anything to stop her.

Later I and the others went for some lunch and ate. It has been quiet ever sense I came back. I believe it's because Xin is out and Quan has not returned. "Does anyone have an idea for what might have happened?" I asked to end the silence. They all looked at me and shook their heads no. _Why does everyone have to be so quiet? _I thought and left the room.

It has been about three hours ever sense I got back to the temple. I am worried about master monk Quan, but more worried about Xin. _I bet my bottom dollar this is all Ki Young fault. _I thought looking at the medical room.

I felt my heart rush a bit. _What the heck is up with my heart? What is with these feelings? _I thought to myself as Scuro walked up to me. "Are you all right Sarah?" Scuro asked as I looked at his eyes. "No, nothing is wrong. I am fine just a bit confused." I told him as he stared into my eyes. "What are you confused about Sarah?" He asked leaning a bit forward toward me. "I am not sure completely Scuro." I said leaning toward him as he backs off.

"Sorry Sarah this is not the time." Scuro said and walked off leaving me like this. _What is his problem? I wish I knew what was going on here. _I thought and closed my eyes.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Sorry leaving all of you hanging on this. It took me awhile to update for lack of information. DeafLizgon this next chapter is about Scuro so when you get a free chance can we talk please. Please everyone read and review.


	6. Jill’s Day

**Kosmic: **(Reads reviews) Thank you everyone for reviewing. As most people know, I am using people I know over Fan Fiction. Six is distant6 from fan fiction. I will add or will hope to add all my friends I make and chat with from to this story.

**Jill's Day**

**Jill Pov**

I am worried about Xin. Of course I am more worried if anyone found out about my secret. This secret could change everything.

**Flash Back**

I am calibrating my seventeenth birthday by going to China. I came across this witch who looked angry at me. "You're the Xiaolin dragon of light. I can see this in your eye's child." She said to me as I became confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked her as she pushed me back and casted a spell on you. "You are longer the Xiaolin dragon of light. I would never be able to do this if your powers were activated. The powers of the Xiaolin dragon of light may be moved onto another but you will no longer have those powers." She said and laughed as she vanished.

I got up and my cloths fell off me. I covered my self quickly. I went to a river near by to see that I was small again. I look seven years old. "That witch made me younger!" I yelled and cried loudly.

**End Flash**

I can't believe it. I am once again seventeen. I would be close to master Clays age right now. I wish I was older again. I have fallen in love with master Clay. I would be the Xiaolin dragon of light but now I am the Xiaolin dragon of hope.

I looked at the gate entrance and saw no one there. _Where is master monk Quan? _I thought to myself as I was also worried about him. I got up from where I was sitting and walked around for a while.

So many question was on my mind. _Who did that to Xin? Where is master monk Quan? How am I going to get older? How am I going to get master Clay to like me? _I thought over and over again.

"Ok my first answer is I believe Ki did that to Xin. I cannot answer my second question. My third answer is nothing right now. Finally my forth is nothing as well." I said to myself as I walked to my room and laid down.

I got up really quick and put on my mp3 player and head phones. Music usually helps me out when I think. I laid back down to think about everything. After about an hour master Omi opened my door. "Jill your friend Silver is awake! Come!" He said as I rolled my eyes. "His name is Xin!" I yelled and got up and I went to him.

He was awake all right but, he would not talk to anyone. "What happened out there Xin?" Master Clay said as Xin did not move or speak. Xin just starred at the wall. "Does anyone know what is going on with Xin?" I asked and everyone shook their heads no. I am now even a bit more worried about Xin. When he was knocked out, I was worried, but now I am more worried.

Little by little each person left the room. I was the third to leave. Master Raimundo, Mistress Kimiko, and Master Omi are still watching Xin. "What is going on here? First Xin gets knocked out, second master monk Quan goes missing, third a strange girl named Six came around, and forth Xin is awake but not doing anything." I said to myself not caring if anyone heard me.

I was getting frustrated with all this. I ran to my room but I did not enter. I ran to the gate of the temple and looked out for a bit. "There is still no sign of master monk Quan." I said then ran to the kitchen to get some water to drink. It is so strange when I get frustrated. When I am frustrated, I run places. I believe running around might calm my nerves.

I ran past Scuro and Sarah. I saw them looking at me a bit strangely. _I bet I am confusing them or something by running like this. _I thought to my self as I kept running about. After awhile I just stopped and sat down to take a breath.

"You finally stop running." I turned and saw master Clay. "Sorry if it bothered you master. Whenever things bother me like what is going on right now, I just run around." I told master Clay as he laughed. "It is ok Jill, things like this happen a lot. Believe it or not but master Raimundo once went to the heylin side on us." Master Clay said as I smiled a bit. "Do you think that might happen to one of us?" I asked master Clay as he shook his no. "All of you are too kind hearted to do that." He said as I nodded in agreement.

"Master Clay, this Wuya person who and what is she?" I asked and master Clay looked up in the sky. "Wuya of course is a witch. She and Dashi fought each other like one thousand and five-hundred years ago. I believe she is more evil then Chase Young." Master Clay said to me as I yond.

_Maybe it was Wuya who made me young. That would explain some thing. _I thought as I laid my head on master Clay. "If you're tired, you should go to bed." Master Clay told me as I rolled my eyes. "I am not tired enough to go to sleep." I told him as he moved away a bit making me fall over. "Sorry Jill I didn't mean to hurt you. It feels awkward when you lay your head on me." Master Clay said then walked away. I pouted for a bit then got up.

I walked around for a while until I found myself at the gate. _Why did I walk here? _I thought to myself as I heard some pouting near by outside the temple. I walked over to where the pouting is and saw a little baby gray wolf. "What is wrong little pup?" I said as I saw one of its paws hurt. I picked it up and ran to my room with it.

I went to bandage up the little wolf pup paw and smiled. The little wolf pup licked my hands like it if I was his mommy. I petted him then rubbed his belly. "What should I name you?" I said and thought for a while. "How would like Petty as your name?" I said and the wolf pup barked happily. "Petty it is then." I said and played awhile with Petty.

I know I have to keep Petty a secret, from the others and the masters. If they found out, they make me put him back in the wild where Petty could get hurt. I walked to the kitchen and got some water and meat. I came back to my room where I left Petty and gave him some water and food. Petty ate quickly and drank some water.

I spent at least an hour or two in my room with Petty. I played with him and let him sleep. Once he was asleep in some covers I put on the ground I smiled and left my room. I walked to where Xin was. He is still in bed looking at the ceiling. _Well at least it seems he moved. He was starring at the wall. _I thought and entered the room. "Xin will you please talk to me?" I asked but he did not respond. "Xin please snap out of it, and talk to me please. We are friends and I want to know how you are feeling right now?" I said but he still did not respond.

I waited much longer then I did before. I could not help but be worried about him. Suddenly Xin moved his head and he was starring at the wall. "Xin what is going on in your mind? Xin please I beg talk to me." I cried to him but still no respond. "Xin why won't you talk to me? Did you lose your voice or your hearing?" I said but still no response. I was getting even more worried about Xin. "Come on Xin talk to me." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

I looked at the door and saw Sarah looking at me. "Jill you should let Silver rest or whatever he is doing." Sarah said as I sighed. "It is Xin and don't go get Xin started with that name ok." I said as Sarah shook her head. "Jill look Silver wants our respect in calling him Silver." Sarah said starting to get me a bit angry. "So you want me to say, 'Silver are you ok or something?' Come on Sarah just call him by his real name!" I shouted at her. "Yes I am ok." Xin said to make both me and Sarah quiet with our mouths open.

"Wait, hold up here! All you want us to do is call you Silver and you will respond!" I yelled at him and he looked at me. "Yes, is that a problem?" He said to make me very angry. I slapped him and he falls off the bed. I walked off in anger. "If anyone wants to talk to Xin, just call him Silver and he will respond!" I yelled and everyone ran pass me quickly.

I walked back in still angry. I saw how much the masters were angry. "Silver why didn't you respond to us earlier?" Master Clay said in a bit of anger. "Well-let me think. Maybe because I want to be called Silver maybe. All I wanted ever sense I got here was for everyone to call me Silver. No one but Sarah and Scura would do that. I decided I wont talk to anyone and ignore them if they did not call me Silver!" Xin said making the master angry enough to get punched. After Xin got hit by all of them, he was knocked out.

"I believe you should have hit him." I said as the nodded. "Yes, but Xin deserves it." Master Clay said as I nodded in agree with him. We all waited for a bit until Xin reawakened. "Now Xi… Silver what happened out there?" Master Clay asked as Xin smiled happily. "Well after running a bit I stopped because someone was following us. I turned and looked up at a tree. I saw Ki up in the trees looking at me. He jumped down at me to attack me. We fought each other as he kept talking about loyalties or something. After we fought for a while master monk, Quan came by. Quan jumped in to help me. It was until a bit later Chase jumped out and knocked master monk Quan out in one shot. Chase turned and looked at me and grinned. I got really scared I could move or yell out for help. Chase beat me up badly. Once I was on the ground and Chase walked up to me as some girl came out of nowhere and attacked Chase. After that everything was blank." Xin said to all of us.

We all looked at each other. "Do you think that girl was Six?" Sarah said as I nodded. "Six?" Xin said in confusion. "Well we were waiting where master monk Quan told us to. Well we decided to back track. We found you all beaten up. Well as we were running back to the temple I tripped. I got separated and this girl named Six found me. She helped me back to the temple. I believe she was the one who helped you." Sarah said and ever nodded in agreement.

We all left Xin in the medical room. Xin still needed to heal. _So Xin and Sarah were both attacked by Ki. Six is a great new friend. She saved Xin life. Still if Chase knocked master monk Quan out, then what happened to him? _I thought as I walked back to my room where Petty is. Petty is still asleep in his little cozy blanket.

I went to my bed and sat down. "Ok there are too many things going on. I am after Wuya, master monk Quan is probably captured, Ki is after Xin and Sarah, and there is Six." I said as I laid back and started to think on all of this.

It felt like an hour past by as I got up and went to the kitchen. Clay was cooking some food for dinner. "Master Clay I did not know you could cook" I said as he looked at me. "A lot of people think that. Yea I can cook so what?" He said as I watched him for a second. "Could you teach me how to cook? I can't even make cereal by myself." I said and he laughed. "Sure thing I will be glad to teach you how to cook, you can help me out right now." He said as I smiled and helped.

Once we finished cooking, we set the table and called everyone to eat. Everyone but Xin came in to eat. "What is this stuff?" Master Omi asked pointing to my noodles I made. "Those are noodles Jill made for us." Master Clay said as master Raimundo took a bite as his eyes widen. "How is it master Raimundo?" I asked as he ran to the bathroom. I saw master Kimiko and Omi push the noodles away from each other. "If Raimundo is ill about it there is, no flies would eat it." Master Kimiko said breaking my heart. "It can't be that bad." Master Clay said then takes a bite of it. I saw his tears water up as he gulps it down. "Like I said, I can't cook sorry." I said and ran off without eating.

I ran to my room and jumped on my bed crying in my pillow. My door opened and I saw master Clay walk in. "Jill no one is good at the beginning. I want to continue to teach you to cook. I bet you can show them how well you can cook." He said to me as I got up and hugged him. "Thank you master Clay."

**Kosmic: **It takes me even longer for me to write stories now a day. Sorry for the lack of updating everyone. Happy holidays and have a nice new year day. Please read and review.


	7. Scuro Nightmare

**Kosmic: **Back to this story again. I know most people like my other stories like Dragon Clans, The Beginning of a New World, Heart of Sorrow, Lyrics to Xiaolin Showdown, and Just Wrong more then this story. That does not mean I will forget this story at all. I wish to get more reviews if possible for this story. Well here goes anything.

**Scuro Nightmare**

**Scuro Pov**

I went to bed for the night. I did not go directly to sleep, because of a nightmare I have been getting over and over again. "It had happened so many years ago. I will get my revenge on that guy who had reptilian-like eyes." I whispered and laid back on my bed hoping that I wake up in bed.

As of all nights I woke up from my nightmare with my hands around Sarah's neck. I quickly removed my hands and swiftly ran top my room making no noise. "Why do I sleep walk and try and kill my friends?" I whispered to myself not knowing the answer. I sat on my bed to try and recover myself. "Damn this nightmare and damn this curse." I whispered in my anger.

I can hear the screams of my sister that day she died by that murderer. I put my hands over my ears and tightly closed my eyes. I saw those murderer eyes in my mind and I can see my sister dieing. That memory feels me up with hate and tears. I could feel the tears running out from my eyes. "Kana" I whispered as I finally went back to sleep.

I woke up from a surprise in bed for once. I arose from bed feeling not so refreshed from last night. _I could have killed Sarah. It is a good thing I woke up on time. Those nightmares will end one day, and I know it. _I thought to my self and got out of bed completely. Today I was the first one up and in the kitchen. Next was Sarah followed by Jill. Xin must still be in bad condition from the other day.

The masters soon came in smiling a bit. This must not be a good sign. "Today young ones we will be train you all separately. I today will start. Eat as much as you can right now." Master Omi spoke to all of us.

Once we all finished eating, we went to master Omi who was waiting for us in the training area. He had a big smirk on his face. "Today we will play a game called avoid the master. I will attack all of you in any means. All you have to do is dodge and block. Now let me see who can last the longest. Begin!" Master Omi shouted and he ran toward us in surprise and knocked out Jill quickly.

I moved quickly as well as Sarah. Master Omi went after Sarah and not me for some odd reason. Sarah ducked below master Omi kick but she was smacked by master Omi fist. She was now out and master Omi sprinted after me like lighting.

I dodged his fists but did not see his sweep kick. I was now out of it. "Master that was a bit rough and that is not at our level." I heard Jill whine. I know first hand the world is rough and that is the reason why master Omi is going all out on us. "The world is rough on all of us. Just like what happened to Xin might happen to any of you. Now we will do this again until one of you lasts for a whole minute against me." Master Omi said to put a shock on all of us.

Once we all got to our feet Master Omi kicks me down in two seconds flat. He ran to Jill and Sarah who were together and kneed both of them in the stomach. "Again!" Master Omi yelled making us all of us moan in pain.

Once we were on our feet, I was all ready, ready for him. Master Omi went after Sarah that is when I got me an idea. Once Sarah was punched and out I ran to her as Master Omi ran at me. I got of the way from Master Omi's attack and got to Sarah and turned to Master Omi. Master Omi looked a bit confused in my actions.

Once Master Omi started to run at me I started to move to Jill. Jill was running away from me because Master Omi was on my tail. I stopped quickly and ducked down making Master Omi to trip over me.

Master Omi got up and turned to me as I saw Jill go into hiding. "Perfect" I whispered to myself. I made myself a destruction so Jill could last the whole minute so we don't get pounded by Master Omi.

Master Omi quickly ended me with a kick to my chest. I looked up at him as he looked around. "Where did Jill go?" He asked out loud as I smiled. "If I am right master. If you cannot find her in forty-three seconds and we win." I said as Master Omi smacks his face. "That is cheating!" Master Omi yelled out loud. "No, it isn't master. You said we have to avoid you for a whole minute. You never stated we could not hide." I said as he looks down at me with anger in his eyes.

_The great thing about this is I am wasting master Omi's time when he could be looking for her. _I thought to myself and smiled. "Ok, in a matter of seconds we win." I said as master Omi realizes what I am doing and quickly looks for Jill. A minute later Jill came out of hiding smiling when Master Omi is not around. "We win!" Jill shouted as master Omi comes out from no where.

"Ok I will admit you win. Out smarting your opponent works well." Master Omi said and walked off. We looked at each other and fell back. We are relieved that was over. "Sense all of you pasted Omi challenge, but it is now my turn." I heard Master Kimiko speak as I got to my feet.

"What I have planned for you all is very painful yet it will help all you out in battle. I am going to throw these rocks at all of you. Ok can block them or take the hit. This will make your endurance greater." Master Kimiko said as I let out a sigh. _Are they trying to kill us? _I thought and volunteered to go first to get it over with.

I block each stone thrown at me but the last one. The last one was a low blow hit. I fell to my knees and hold my crotch as I saw Sarah and Jill wince. "Do not think your enemies will be nice and not hit you there. Our enemies play dirty and will attack us where it hurts the most. I know this for a fact. Jill you're up next." Master Kimiko said as I got up and some what walked away.

Jill and Sarah did not let any rock hit them. They blocked everyone rock thrown at them. Well I was the only one who got hit. "All of you did well. Scuro I am sorry I hit you there but our enemies will not care about it." Master Kimiko said and walked off. Master Clay walks up to us. I saw Jill looking at him in a trance.

"Before all of you begin my training you all should rest and heal up. Be back here in a half an hour." Master Clay said and walked off. "Finally I break before we go on." I said and walked off. I heard someone run up behind me. Sarah came up to my side. _What is up with this girl? _I thought to myself. "Scuro what are you thinking about?" Sarah asks me as I look at her. "Nothing. I do feel like being alone though." I said ling to her that I was thinking of nothing.

I walked away from her hoping, and I did not break her feelings. What was on my mind were two things. I could not shake off those reptilian-like eyes. It is as if I saw them more then once now. I am also worried about Xin safety. I do not want to see any else die in front of me.

I walked in the room Xin was in. Xin looked as if he was angry for some reason. "Penny for your thought Xin." I said to Xin. "Call me Silver!" He yelled at me. "Look calm down Xin. I know you like being called Silver but you do not have to get into a fit about it." I said as he sighs. "You are right Scuro. I just like the name Silver. I am kind of angry though." Xin said as I wondered why. "Why are you angry?" I asked as Xin looked the other way. "I am some what jealous of you. Sarah likes you, you're a tough guy, and you act like a great leader. You must have had a great life unlike me." Xin said as I shook my head. "I had a rotten life. A murderer killed my sister when I was young. A demon told me lies on how to bring my sister back. I have been wondering around this world looking for the murderer. The only thing I remember is his reptilian-like eyes." I said as Xin looks at me in a bit of shock reaction.

"So your life is like mine. Maybe I could help you too. When I was young, I saw a reptilian like person. He took my mother away. He was looking for me. I think the guy you mentioned could be the same guy I am after." Xin said as I could imagine he might be right. "It might be possible for that murderer could change his form." I said as I decided to walk out and thought what Xin said.

After a half an hour is up I walked back to where we were training. Master Clay was there with four big sand bags and several small ones. "Master Clay what is with the sand bags?" Jill asked as Master Clay smiles at all of us. "These giant sand bags will be tied on your backs. These smaller ones are going on your arms and legs. All of you will be running around the temple with them on until I believe all of you are done." Master Clay said to all of us.

"We are going to carry those sand bags on us!" Sarah shouted in surprise. Master Clay nodded and strapped them on us and sent all of us running around the temple. I could barely even move with them then run. The girls on the other hand look like they could not move at all.

At off everything we have done today this felt the worst. I went around the temple at least five times and the girls went around once. It felt little like the sand bags got lighter but not that much. It has only been two hours sense we have started.

"Dragons come on in and I will take the bags off. It is lunch time and I know all of you are hungry!" Master Clay said as we did as told. The sand bags were taken off of us and we felt really good with all of it off. We all went to get lunch.

Sarah had a sub sandwich and Jill had a salad. Myself I had some pizza. "Master Omi had us dodge him and ever cost for a minute, master Kimiko had us block rocks, and master Clay made us run with heavy sand bags on our backs. I wonder what master Raimundo has planned for us?" I spoke up as Sarah and Jill laid back on their seats. "Whatever it is it is going to be painful." Sarah said got up from her seat.

"If all of you are done eating, it is time for me to train you." I turned and saw master Raimundo speaking to us. I got up like Sarah but Jill laid her head down on the table. "Come on Jill get up." I said but she did not listen to me. Master Raimundo walked up to Jill with a medal bat and smacks the bat right next to Jill head witch made her get up in a heart beat.

We got out to the training area like last before. "We are not training here. Follow me out side of temple." Master Raimundo said to all of us. Once outside the temple master Raimundo took out blind folds and blind folded all of us. I felt like someone grabbed me for a moment. My blind fold was taken off and I only saw Sarah and Jill.

"I am here dragons but I am using the shroud of shadows. As you can see, you are in a forest. All you have to do is make it back to the temple and you're done. I have set up traps to slow all of you down. Do not worry I will be watching all of you to keep all of you safe." Master Raimundo said to all of us.

"This is a nightmare!" I yelled out as I saw Sarah climbing a tree. "Sarah what are you doing?" Jill yelled out to Sarah. "I am going to see witch way the temple is!" Sarah yelled back as I nodded. _So Sarah has done something like this before. _I thought as Sarah jumped down to all of us. "The temple is this way." Sarah pointed out as I started walking.

I kind of feel responsible for leading us some strange reason. I felt as if I needed to protect Sarah and Jill. I believe I know why. I don't want them to get hurt and die. I took a couple steps and felt the ground sink a little. "Don't come closer both of you!" I yelled but it was too late. Sarah and I feel in a hole made by Master Raimundo.

"Don't worry I will look for some vines!" Jill shouted and ran off. "Jill don't go off by yourself!" I yelled but I do not think she got my message.

After a short amount of time I heard a loud scream that sounded like Jill. "Jill!" Sarah and I yelled at the same time. I tried to climb out but fail. Sarah tried to climb but also failed. "Darn it!" I shouted hit the side of the hole. I looked up out of the hole and saw master Raimundo. He summoned his wind powers and got us out. I saw Jill near by hanging from a tree.

"All of you have failed. If this was Chase's doing all of you would be dead. Now come on all of you. We are returning to the temple now." Master Raimundo said to all of us.

**Kosmic: **Ouch all of them failed on Raimundo. Well everyone please read and review.


	8. Twisted Heart

**Kosmic: **Ok it is late where I am. It is two o clock in the morning. I am tired yet I promised myself I would try to update this before the next night. I am going to start this now and get it down by the next night. I will now shut up and let all of you read. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Twisted Heart**

Xin mange to get up out of the bed he was laying on. He walks over to the window to see that it is dark out and it was raining. He could hear that everyone was sleep. Xin closes his eyes to listen to the light rain and wind. "As the rain and wind change so does everyone else." Xin whispered and started to walk back to the bed but stops half way there and looks at the window for a moment before getting back in bed.

Morning came and each young dragon in training came out for breakfast. Scuro was the first followed by Sarah then Jill. Once the three of them made it to the kitchen they noticed Xin awake, moving, and eating. "Xi… Silver you must be feeling a lot better now." Sarah said in a smile.

"It seems that way for how much Silver is eating." Jill said was taking some eggs out for breakfast. Scuro just stands there and looks at Xin feeling a bit worried. Scuro felt as if something was different or out of place about Xin. "Xin are you ok?" Scuro asked thinking that Xin was going to lie to him.

"No, I do not feel fine. I may be up and everything but I do not feel completely ok." Xin spoke as he got every ones attention. After a moment the Xiaolin Master entered and saw Xin up. "I am so glade to see you are better Xin." Master Kimiko spoke getting a glare from Xin.

After breakfast the young dragons went out to train with their assigned masters. Xin trained with Kimiko, Scuro trained with Raimundo, Jill trained with Clay, and Sarah trained with Omi.

"Master Omi can. We talk while we train? I have some questions to ask." Sarah asks Omi as Omi nods. "Sure we can talk may, I ask about what?" Master Omi asks Sarah as she gets to fighting position. "It is about us the new dragons." Sarah said blocking an attack from Omi.

"I had a dream that someone died that effected all of us. Could this make one of us go evil?" Sarah asks as she throws a punch at Omi. "Some ones' death could affect everyone, but I do not think any of you would go evil." Omi said throwing punches left and right as Sarah either blocked or dodge them.

"In my dream someone on our side was evil. Could this be a vision or just a dream?" Sarah asks worried and lost her concentration. Omi smacked Sarah down to the ground seeing she lost her concentration. "In battle you must be focused at all time Sarah. A vision would show something that tells you it was not a dream. I cannot say it is or is not a dream. Only you can tell." Omi said helping Sarah up to her feet. Sarah quickly grabbed onto Omi's arm and threw him. "If I remember correctly, you told me once to never let your guard down." Sarah smiled as Omi gets up with a smirk in his face.

"Master Clay last night I woke up and took a small walk in the rain. I over heard Xin talking in the room he was in." Jill said trying to balance herself on a ten-foot pole. "Jill it is rude to eve drops on your friends like that." Clay said as he started to shake the pole. Jill was holding onto the pole. "Stop that!" Jill yelled and Clay did stop.

"Well I heard him say something strange. Xin said 'As the rain and wind change so does everyone else." Jill said as Clay closes his eyes. "I think it was nothing Jill. It was raining and people say things when it rains." Clay said as he kicks the pole away. Jill screams loudly as she falls, but she lands on her feet. "Don't do that!" Jill screams and smacks Clay hard.

Scuro was running through an obstacle course build by Raimundo. "Master Raimundo why do we have to keep training like this? What is the point we all know, what we are capable of? We are all ready for advance training." Scuro said dodging swords and axes. "Look Scuro you may think that now but you are not. Trust me I have been in your shoes before." Raimundo said watching Scuro's moment.

_You have not been in my shoes master Raimundo. You do not know what I have to go through each day. _Thought Scuro as he climbs a spike wall. Scuro was about finished with the optical course until Raimundo got in his way. "If you want to complete this, you have to get past me." Raimundo said as Scuro smirks.

Xin was hiding from Kimiko. "Come on Xin come out wherever your hiding." Kimiko said trying to lure Xin out of hiding. "Xin this is not funny, and we need to train!" Kimiko yelled as Xin jumps out and kicks at her legs making Kimiko falls over. "Looks like I win this time master Kimiko." Xin said smiling as Kimiko gets up. "Great your stealth is greater then I expected. Well-done Xin, lets go get lunch now." Kimiko said walking off. Xin looks back where he was hiding as a figure jumps away.

"Looks like we are eating lunch without our master for once." Xin said as Scuro takes out a large blue print of the temple. "Scuro when and how did you get, a blue print of the temple?" Jill asked wondering and looking at the blue print. "I made it so I could pull pranks off easier. I could use some help to prank Master Raimundo." Scuro asks the others as he remembers what Raimundo did to him from the other day.

"I am in Scuro." Xin said smiling at the blue prints. "I am not in. You guys can get in trouble but I do not want to get in any trouble." Jill said continuing to eat lunch peacefully. "What about you Sarah?" Xin asks Sarah as she looks up. "I want to help but at the same time I don't." Sarah said not sure of herself.

"Ok that means it is just Xin and I, ok Xin this is the plan." Scuro said as Xin walks off from Scuro. "What now you're having a change of plans Xi…" Scuro said smacking his face. "Sorry Silver I forgot please forgive me." Scuro said apologizing to Xin. "About time you caught your self." Xin said walking back and listened to Scuro's plan.

Raimundo is walking to Kimiko's room as he slips on the ground. He slides on the ground for a while and hit's the wall. A bucket of glue falls off from the wall covering Raimundo. As Raimundo started to get up, Scuro and Xin runs up to him throwing a pillow full of feathers over him. "Xin Scuro!" Raimundo yelled loudly looking like a chicken.

Xin and Scuro were put on all of the chores for the rest of the day. "Both of you will keep cleaning all day. Only I and the other master will tell you when you can have breaks." Kimiko said to both Xin and Scuro. Kimiko walks off disappointed with the two. "Was it worth it Scuro?" Xin asking Scuro. "It was so worth it." Scuro said cleaning in a smile.

After some time has passes, Xin looks around and decides to just lie back. "Silver what is you doing we should be cleaning." Scuro said to the lazy Xin. "I am taking a break that is what I am doing?" Xin said to Scuro. "You will just get in some more trouble so just help." Scuro said still cleaning.

"What else could they do to me? What is the big deal any way?" Xin said as Scuro thought on what Xin said. "You're right what could be worse then this?" Scuro said as he also lays back as Raimundo walks up. "What do you both think you are doing?" Raimundo asks both Xin and Scuro in an angry tone. "Taking a break." Xin said in a smile.

Both Xin and Scuro are now on their knees holding the stomachs. "What could be worse? Is that what you said Silver? How about having Master Raimundo beat us up." Scuro said in an angry voice. "Just shut it, Scuro." Xin said getting back on his feet. "You want more Xin, Fine!" Raimundo sends several punches at Xin. Xin falls back and moans as he gets back to his feet.

_What are you thinking Xin? As long as you stand the more you get beaten. _Scuro thought as he watches Xin keep getting beat up by Raimundo over and over again. "There is a time and a place to know when you should stay down Xin!" Raimundo yells at Xin. Xin gets to his feet again and looks very worn out. "I have learned to never give up. I keep going no matter what until you knock me out that is." Xin said as Raimundo runs up to Xin but stops before attacking.

Raimundo looks into Xin's eyes to see something he has not seen ever in his life. Raimundo saw a small vortex in Xin's eyes. _What the! That is not normal. What are you Xin? _Raimundo thought as Xin falls forward onto Raimundo.

Xin wakes up in the medical bed later. He gets up and walks to the window. It was raining and it was night. "As the wind and rain changes so do I." Xin said and went to his room. He looks at everything he owns. "I cannot carry everything so I will pack what I need." Xin started to pack his stuff in two duffle bags and walks to the entrance of the temple. Xin closes his eyes thinking back.

**Flash Back**

"Master Kimiko will not find me here." Xin said quietly as he feels someone tap his should. Xin turns to see Kat. "Why are you here?" Xin said trying to be quiet. Kat smiles evilly. "I want you to join me and my family Xin." Kat smiles at Xin shakes his head. "No thanks, I am staying here at the temple." Xin said as Kat smile turns to a smirk.

"Ok I will just tell the military you are here then." Kat said as Xin glares at Kat very angrily. "How do you know?" Xin said in a quiet demanding voice. "I wanted to now everything about my enemies so I hacked computers on all of your information. I know why you came to this temple and I found you you're like me. You were created as a weapon. You will join or I well tell everyone got that." Kat smirked as Xin had no chance but to join.

"Xin come out of hiding!" Master Kimiko was heard yelling for Xin. "I will give you until tomorrow to show up at my home Xin." Kat said as Xin looked at Kimiko and went after her.

**End Flash back**

"Kat you win, I am coming." Xin said and left the temple and began walking to where Kat lives. Xin found out thanks to Omi talking about where Jack lives. "Well this is not all bad. I get to see Kat again. She is beautiful and someone like me." Xin said to himself, as two girl walks up to him.

"Hey aren't you from that temple?" One of the girls asks Xin. "No, I am not, and I am a traveler." Xin said as the girls just look at him. "Come on Sixteen the temple is this way. The people are nice." One girl said to the other. "I am coming Six just do not get a head of me ok." The other girl said to the other.

Xin felt as if his hear changing. He felt as if his heart was being twisted. He knew what he was doing was protecting his new friends then himself. "How does she know they died though?" Xin questioned as he made his way to Kat home. Jack Bots came out of every where and went after Xin.

"Jack bots return!" Kat yelled ordering the Jack bots as they listened. "Welcome Xin Kry to your new home." Kat said in a deep smirk.

**Kosmic: **Finally I got done after I slept for a while of course. Well, please everyone enjoys and review.


	9. Heart of Silver

**Kosmic: **I am so sorry everybody for not updating this sooner. There is this person who does not want to stop bothering me. If I could make her stop, I would by my cursed heart wont let me. Speaking of a curse heart lets see how Silver is doing shall we.

**Heart of Silver**

Xin walked with Kat in her home. Kat led Xin to her father. "Why is he in here Kat?" Jack yelled and took some strange looking gun out. "It is ok my, evil father. I am blackmailing him to work with us." Kat said in an evil smile.

"That is very good my darling daughter." Jack said hugging his daughter Kat. "Perfect!" Katnappe said in her cat like way. Kat made a smile to her parents happy about her accomplishment. Kat turned to Xin who just looks away.

"Come with me, slave I have work for you." Kat said to Xin who does not move. "I said I would join you not be your slave." Xin said coldly to Kat who just smiles at that comment. "Who knew you can be so cold. I am falling for you even more now." Kat said to Xin whom eyes watered up a little.

_She is falling for me? So she is someone who loves me. Should I tell her my feelings?_ Xin thought to himself as a blush comes to his face.

Kat began to walk so Xin will follow her. Kat entered a bedroom then turned to Xin. "This will be your room while you stay here." Kat said as Xin looked around in the room.

Xin walked up to a large bed and felt it. It was one of those air fabric mattresses. Xin liked the feel of it and saw a door to the side. Xin walked past a body mirror and some cabinet then opened to the. It was a bath room with a large bathtub.

"I already love it here. This is heaven, I should have agreed to come here sooner." Xin said as Kat sat on his bed. "I am glad you love it here Xin." Xin frowned and looked at Kat.

"I know you want to be called Silver. I will try my very hardest to call you Silver ok." Kat said to put a smile on Xin. "Thank you Kat, but I will miss my friends at the temple." Xin said as Kat got up from the bed then walked up to Xin.

"I can help you forget about them Xin." Kat said as Xin shook his head. "I do not want to forget…" Xin could not finish his sentence due to Kat lips on his lips. Xin was partly shocked on this as he relaxes to it and kiss back.

Kat broke the kiss and looked up into Xin's eyes. Kat put her arms around Xin's shoulders and pulled up onto him to kiss him more deeply. Xin put his arms around Kat's waist, and lifts her up so she won't be pulling on him.

_Perfect! Just keep kissing me and sooner or later you will forget all about your old friends. You are mine and mine alone Silver. _Kat thought as her minded faded out and went blank.

**--------**

"SILVER!" Scuro yelled out loudly from outside of the temple. "XIN!" Sarah yelled out looking for him. "SILVER! XIN!" Jill yelled out for her friend. All the gathered up back in the temple with there two other friends Six and Sixteen.

"I see so no one found Silver. Why would he leave?" Kimiko asks as no one knows. "We are so sorry. He must have been that guy we saw last night. We should have stopped him." Sixteen said as her sister Six tries to make her stop feeling guilty.

"It is not your fault Sixteen." Jill said as Sarah left to her room. Scuro was the only one to notice that Sarah left.

--------

"It is no one fault but my fault that Silver left." Sarah said to herself in her room. "Silver left because he was not feeling loved. I was paying too much attention to Scuro. My thoughts were only on Scuro. I should have paid more attention to Xin." Sarah said then cried into her hands.

_It seems as if I never left home. I felt weak then and now I feel weak now. _Sarah thought as she continued to cry in her hands.

--------

Scuro was standing outside Sarah room listening into what she said. "I am sorry Sarah but I can't love anyone because of this curse of mine. I do not anyone getting close to me then losing them. It would be like losing my little sister again." Scuro whispered to himself.

--------

Kat woke up in Silvers bed and saw Xin on the floor asleep. "I must have fallen asleep. Thank you Silver for letting me sleep on your bed. Next time Xin join me on bed ok." Kat whispers as she makes it out of Xin's room.

Kay walked down to her father and mother. "Kat we need to talk." Katnappe said and turned to her daughter. "What do you wish to tell me mother?" Kat asked her mom. "I am glad you have one of those Xiaolin losers under your control, but I do not want you to sleep with him." Katnappe said as Kat understood. "So you saw me in his room." Kat said as Katnappe nodded.

"Hold on my love. I think it is all right if Kat sleeps with him." Jack said getting a glare from Katnappe. "How is that so Jack?" Katnappe asks wondering what Jack is thinking. "If he falls in love with our baby Kat, he will want to stay. We will have him under our control." Jack said putting a smile on Katnappe.

Jack and Katnappe kiss as Kat turns around looking angry. _Under your control! No he is mine and mine alone. I blackmailed him and made him come here all on my own. _Kat thought to herself anger ly.

Kat began to walk out but stopped and fell over. Kat moaned in pain hugs her legs close to her. Katnappe ran up to her daughter and injected something in her. "Good thing Kat was near by this time." Katnappe said and looked at Jack.

"I know. If anyone knew she was actually ten years old and knew how we made her older we could lose everything." Jack said as Katnappe nodded. "If Chase Young knew, she was part wu he would come after her." Katnappe said and snapped her eyes up at a crow.

"Jack Bots destroy that crow now!" The crow flew off as Jack Bots went attacking it. "Not good!" Jack said as Kat fell asleep hearing what her parents said.

The Jack Bots returned empty. "We are moving now!" Katnappe yelled as Jack nods and orders all his bots to start packing. Katnappe put Kat in a bed that had jets. Katnappe went to Xin's room and stood there to think.

------

Chase sat on his thrown as his crow flew in. The crow landed next to Chase and whispers in Chase's ear what it found out. "Why would I go after their child if she was part wu?" Chase asked himself as Wuya over heard him.

"Darling if a human is part wu then you may want it. A Shen gong wu is a magical object. If a person is part wu, the wu that person is part of will evolve and become very powerful. I will tell you an example. If the Reversing Mirror was part of a person, it will change. It will change and the power of the Reversing Mirror could affect time when it couldn't." Wuya told Chase who smiles deeply.

"That is why. Tell me Wuya have you tried this?" Chase asked getting up from his thrown. "I have once to myself." Chase looks at Wuya worried but not showing it. "I have a Shen gong wu inside of me. The Silver Heart wu. It allows the user to take control of one living thing." Wuya said making Chase smile. "Once you die the wu would let anyone control thousands of people." Chase said as Wuya nods then goes into shock.

"Do not worry Wuya I am not going to kill you. I love you too much to kill you." Chase said as he kisses Wuya. Unaware of Chase's knowing Ki heard him petting one of his own tigers.

"You won't kill mother, but I will." Ki said to himself and smiles evilly.

**Kosmic: **Sorry to cut this short everyone. I do not want to go too far ahead. If I kept going, it would go into the next chapter. Please read and review.


	10. What is Beyond the Heart

**Kosmic: **I am so sorry for not updating this. This chapter will be the last chapter of the first part of this long sequel I have in mind. I know I am cruel hearted in doing this in a small way.

**What is Beyond the Heart**

Katnappe walked up to Xin and looked down at him. "If I kill you right now, there would be one less Xiaolin dragon to kill, but my daughter will hate me forever. You are lucky I care about my daughter more then you." Ashley said and picked Xin up then took him to Kats bed.

"We are moving out now!" Jack yelled out as hundreds of his bots began packing everything up. The bots flew off to the north west.

Jack got into his jet car as Kats bed hooked up to the back of it. Katnappe jumped in and jack flew off to the north west following his bots. "I hope we got away on time where Chase has not spotted us." Jack said as Katnappe nodded in agreement.

"Do you think it was wise to put the heart of Jong in our daughter jack?" Katnappe asked as Jack closes his eyes.

"I know how you feel Katnappe. I was thinking if it had better if we did not put the heart of Jong in her." Jack said as they closer to a house on top of a mountain. Jack landed his rocket car then smiled.

"It was a good thing that we have this spare house up here. If I am right no one knows of it but us." Katnappe said as jack nods.

------

Chase reached where Jack was last located, and searched around his home for him. "I have to give that worm credit. When he runs away, he runs away fast. Wuya do you know where Jack would head to?" Chase asked as Wuya came out of the house.

"I have no idea, I wish I knew though." Wuya said and saw a green dragon fly toward them. "It seems we have unexpected gusts." Wuya said as Chase saw the green dragon known as Dojo.

Dojo lands near by as Scuro, Jill, Sarah, Six, and Sixteen jump down. They all got into fighting position. "We came for our friend Silver! Leave now or be defeated!" Scuro yelled at Chase and Wuya.

"All we want is Kat Spicer no one else. Why don't we make a truce for awhile? I am not interested in any of you." Chase said as Scuro looked at the others. "Should we trust him?" Scuro asks the others.

Sarah looked at Chase then at Wuya. "I think we should for at lest the time being. Kat took Silver away from us and we want him back don't we?" Sarah said as everyone nods in agreeing.

"There you have it, Chase a temporary alliance until we get Silver back." Scuro said to Chase as Chase nods.

"Jack was last located right here but he fled before we got here." Chase said as he looks around once again for any hints where Jack could have fled to.

------

Near by Chase and the monks someone heard the whole inter conversation. He stood into the light but was not seen by Chase or the Monks. He has dark blue jeans, black steel-toed boats, a dark red shirt, with a dark-brown leather Jacket. His dark brown hair all most combed down into a fire like state all most covering one of his dark red eyes.

This boy stood there watching Chase and the Monks for a short period of time. He then turned around and began to walk off. He seemed to vanish into the shadows of the trees.

"Only those who are good enough are worth a challenge to me." This boy said as he vanished completely into the shadows.

------

Jack walked into his home and looked around. He went to a computer that was stationed next to the front door and punched in a couple of keys. "Security has been activated!" The computer stated as the security cameras and security system started up.

This house was already set to live in. The walk in fridge was stocked up and bed rooms were neat and clean as well as the bathrooms. The basement was filled with machinery as if it was a huge lab.

"Ashley we can't run forever. Sooner or later we will have to fight back. I am willing to fight for you and Kat." Jack stated as Ashley hugs Jack.

"As well as I Jack. I will protect you and Kat." Ashley said then kisses' Jack cheek.

Jack smiled and kisses back. His computer went off with a warning signal. "They could have found us so fast!" Jack yelled as he looked at the computer screen. Ki was shown outside walking to the door.

"It is Ki and his father is not with him." Jack said then stop to think as Ki knocked on the door.

"It seems he is not here to fight. What should we do Jack?" Ashley said some what in a panic.

Jack walks to the door and opens it. "What do you want Ki?" Jack answered as Ki just simply smiles.

"I want your help Jack Spicer. I want my mother dead and I believe you can help me." Ki said and gave a smirk.

"Tell me your reasons why I should help you and why you want her dead then I will consider it." Jack said as Ki nods agreeing with Jack.

"I will tell you everything as long as you let me in." Ki said as jack step away as Ki enters the house.

"First off I do not care about Kat. I over heard my mother talking to my father, about what happens to wu when you put them in a human body. The wu gets stronger and the power of the wu can do more then it should. The wu my mother Wuya has is now cable of taking control of hundreds of people." Ki said as Jack seemed to be in deep thought.

"If I help you Ki how do, I know you wont turn and use the wu on me and my family. I don't want to help someone then get back stabbed right away." Jack said as Ashley gulps knowing what Ki could do now.

"You are smart unlike what my father says. My dad thinks your are dumb, but you are proving to be smart Jack. I will give you my word I will not take control of you and your family." Ki said to Jack who looks at Ashley. Ashley nods to Jack.

"Ok we will help under one condition. This condition is that when all said is done me and my family gets first dips when the world is ours." Jack said as Ki nods.

"If I may ask though, what Shen gong wu does Kat have inside of her?" Ki asked Jack and Ashley.

"We are not telling you that Ki." Ashley said darkly as Ki just nods.

------

Scuro went to Dojo as the others looked around for any clue Jack could have gone. "Dojo you can sense shen gong wu right? Wouldn't we be like the shen gong wu sense we are Xiaolin Dragons. Can you sense where Xin could be?" Scuro asked as Dojo shook his head no.

"Sorry kid I wish I did though." Dojo said as Six walked over to him.

"I think I might now where they might have gone." Six said as everyone looked at her.

"Explain how you might know where jack went." Chase demanded as Six ignores him.

"I have this strange ability where if I met someone I can track down that person. We are going north west from here." Six said as Dojo enlarges. The monks jumped on Dojo as Dojo flies.

Chase began to fly with Wuya following right behind. After awhile, everyone noticed a house on a mountain top. Dojo descended toward the house. Guns came out of the house and started to fire at Dojo, Chase, and Wuya.

"Hang on tight guys! This is going to be a rough landing!" Dojo yelled as he keeps dodging each shot at him. Chase uses his own magic to protect himself and Wuya from the gun shots.

Dojo landed and quickly got small. Dojo went into Clays hat and shakes. The monks ran and kept dodging each shot from the house. Chase and Wuya land then began to use their magic to shoot down the guns.

Xin woke up from the gun shots and looked at a window where Kat was looking out of. "Kat what is going on? Are we under attack or something?" Xin asked as Kat nods and cries a little.

Xin looked out and saw his friends fighting jack bots along with Chase. This made Xin angry yet sad at the same time. "We will have to fight your friends' Silver. Silver I am sorry if your friends get killed." Kat said to Xin as he looked down at his friends.

An explosion came from behind Xin and Kat. They both looked back in surprise to see it was Ki. Ki ran forward and attack Kat. Ki punches Kat in the neck making her fall over.

Xin swung a punch at Ki nut Ki dodges' it. "I am going to kill you Ki!" Xin yelled and tried to send a fist to Ki head. Ki grabs' Xin's fist then throws Xin into a wall. Ki then ran up and kicked Xin in the head.

"Too easy!" Ki yelled then walked up to Kat who was trying to breathe but couldn't. Ki lifted his foot up to stomp down on Kat. A gun shot was fired at Ki who dodges. "I am not going to let you kill my daughter!" Jack as his sleeve's brake apart revealing many guns.

Ki ran up to attack Jack but hit a force field. Jack pulled the trigger firing many shots at Ki who doges all of them. "Again you have proven my father wrong. You are very smart Jack Spicer but I will take you out!" Ki shouted as he keeps dodging the pullets from Jack.

"Chaos End!" Ki yelled firing a dark energy ball at Jack. The energy ball explodes at Jack force field making Jack go through the wall. "Now where was I?" Ki said turning to Kat who still is on the ground gasping for air.

Ki lifted his foot again and smashed into Kat face. Xin now getting up sees this. Xin's eyes turn complete silver has his angry grows. "KI!" Xin yelled and attack's Ki who dodges.

"A worm like you should stay down." Ki said and punches Xin down to the ground. Ki then punches into Kat and pulls out the Heart of Jong. Scuro made it into the house and found his way to where Xin and Ki were. He saw Kat dead on the ground and the Heart of Jong in Ki's hand.

Xin got back on his feet as his own his glowed silver. "I told you to stay down worm." Ki said sending a fist at Xin. Ki punched a silver bar. Silver started to cover Xin's body. "DIE!" Xin glowed bright as a flash appears covering the whole house.

Xin awoke in the temple looking up at the ceiling. "What happened?"

**End of Story**

**Kosmic: **First I would like to say I am so sorry for not updating in a very long time. I had writers block and I had a lot of work to do. This is the end of the first story of five. The sequel will come in a couple months maybe sooner once I can get more free time. Please read and review everyone.


End file.
